Shippo's Adventure
by shadowofshippo
Summary: Shippo goes on another adventure and finds what kagome and inuyasha found: true love! Found my lost chapters wait for updates
1. The begining

Kitsune: Hi! I'm gonna introduce my first story! Yay! Okay here it goes.

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning 

After we had deafeated Naraku we went in to a boringly peaceful life, even I had hated it (well, secretly).Kagome and Inuyasha hooked up and had some kin of their own. A son called Mujo was born first he was exactly like his father at first, stubborn. Their second child a girl was called Kizu-ato she was like another Kagome. Sango and Miroku had a little boy called Kuma. He was more like Sango than Miroku and that was a good thing, but thier youngest son Tamashii was exactly like his father. Boy, he really was like his father! Now I had another group, just like the last.

One day a new evil emerged. It had taken Kizu-ato. So, I volentered to go find her so did Kuma and Mujo, and Tamashii. Nobody thought this was serious because...Kizu-ato liked to play jokes on us like this.

Then Mujo, Kuma, and I had found her. Well, not exactly it looked like her, but we ended up in a trap.We were spilt apart far far away, into a placeI never even reconized. There were badlands and forests near each other, that I had thought was impossibe!

"Now what?" I demanded from the gods. " Nothing worse can happen right?"

Thunder claps, lightning appers, and it starts raining, hard.

"Shoot."

I ran inside a cave to warm my self up.There was another demon in here a half deamon.She looked half fox and her ear's were kinda like Inuyasha's. She started to transform in to her human form.Shewas coughing, so I checked her temperature. She was sick! I took my coat Kagome gave me from her time and put it on her. She was beautiful black hair with white tips, she looked like she was 14. I protected her that night since I knew she wouldn't be able to protect her self and also because it wouldn't be right.

* * *

Kitsune: Well what do ya think so far Please send some reviews. 


	2. The rude awakening

Kitsune: Hi! Welcome back. Here's a new chapter!

* * *

Chapter two: The rude awakening 

The next day

I woke up that morning and the girl was gone! She couldn't gotten far she was still sick, but i still need to find her fast. Other deamons might attack her! Thinking this I ran out of the cave and started looking for her.

Earlier that day

I ran from home and got soaked in the rain. Just to top it off i got sick! "I hate my self! I'm so weak. No wonder my onii-chan had to take care of me all the time. Why does she protect me in the first place? She's not even my sister. She just found me in these woods. Now, a strange deamon is taking care of me? Kurai, get a grip of your self!" I yelled at my self.

Present

"Kurai, that's your name?" I asked politely. "I'm Shippo. Why did you leave the cave you aren't healed enough yet. You're still sick."

She turned red. I bet the wasn't expecting me to find her. She turned her back at me, and yelled. "Go away! I don't need he..." she fained. I brought her back to the cave she was boiling hot! I had to find lots of cold water for her cold. "Go away!" she yelled in her sleep "Stop picking on me!" Then I knew what happened to her she told me in her sleep. She had been abandoned when she was small, and was raised by a wolf demon named Zuku. She didn't like that Zuku had to always protect her from the demons of Zuku's pack, even though they always picked on her.

The next morning

When i woke up she was still there. I checked her temperature. "Good. Not so hot anymore." I told my self. She was still sleeping. I thought she looks so cute. Her black demon hair and blue eyes matched her sad life.Her stubborness was kinda like Inuyasha's, she even had ears that kinda looks like his, but they were black.Somehowit seems like I'd met her somewhere, but where? I hit my self in the head and thought "Remember you've got to find Kizu-ato too."

* * *

Kitsune: Reviews please 


	3. Love at first site? Or is it just hunger...

Kitsune: yay! I'm hungry!

* * *

Chapter three: Love at first site? Or is it just hunger?

It had looked to be sunset when I had woken up.I got up sitting and thought about what he had first said to me. He sounded kind and sincere. I've never met a male deamon actually nice to me. I looked to see if he was still here. He was! He was sleeping beside me! Somehow I've felt we've met before, maybe it was just my dreams. He looked so cute! I never ever met a guy like him before, he really was kind and sincere. Maybe i should stick around more. No i'll be in his way. He might ask me to follow him! I got up to fetch some water.

later that day

"She was still here, good." I thought. "Want some food?" Iasked her. She nodded and i gave her the chopsticksand ramen.Then shestarted devouring the ramen! She ate like she was starving! Before she took a bite of the bowl I told her. " Don't eat that that's not good for you! Here wanna 'nother?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eat all your food. It's soo embarassing!...I just fasted for a few days, and even when I found some thing to kill for food it's sunset. When it's sunset I transform human, and when I'm human it's hard to capture anything."

"Don't say that most of my friends are human, some even half deamons. I'll take you to them you could be trained by them."

"That would be great.But what are you doing here anyways?"

"Some damn demon teleported me here somewhere, when I fell into a trap. I was actually trying to find the daughter of a friend of mine. She looks around your age and she's 1/4 deamon." We jumped out of the cave. I never knew that the cave was this high on the cliff. I helped her down. Her hands were soft, and fragile. I felt a need to kiss her but i refrained.The time I spentstaying with Miroku was now taking its toll on me now.

"Please talk more about your home. I seems so inviting I could imagine it."

"I my home village now i have many friends, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and their kids Kizu-ato, Mujo, Kuma andTamamashii. Kagome is a human and also is a priestess. She is kind to me and can exorcist any demon with her bow and arrows. Inu Yasha is a strong half deamon. He is has always been mean to me when I was small, actually he still does that now." We started laughing. We were now walking on a path where there were lots of cherry trees along the path.

"You let him do that to you? Isn't that embarassing?" she said still laughing.

"Yes. I couldn't stop it then I was still so very young then and not all my demon powers were kicking in. Luckly, Kagome had a magic necklace on his neck so that when ever he did some thing bad (which was almost all the time) she would say 'sit' and he'd fall to the ground."

"Wow, a human who could control a half demon. I'd like to meet her."

"Yeah, I'd think you'd get allong fine with her. Anyways, they married and had two kids a boy Mujo, who is like Inuyasha and a girl Kizu-ato the girl that was kidnaped.Sango is a human.She is a demon slayer. Her husband Miroku is a perverted monk. You'd better stay away from him. Still, they have two kids also both boys Kuma who is like his mother and Tamamashii who is just like his father. Best to stay away from him too."

"It's like they say like father like son. Right?"

"Yeah."

We looked at each other while the wind blew some cherry blossoms around us. They were spining around us like it was magic moving them. It was the perfect romatic scene, I thought. We leaned to each other to kiss, but her stomach growled. She turned bright red. I started laughing.

"You really are hungry, huh." I said still laughing

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"She started chasing after me, untillmy stomach growled again which made me laugh harder. Tired, she fell and laughed also. I sensed something or someonewatching us, but i didn't want to make Kurai worried so ihadn'ttoldher about it.

* * *

Kitsune: What do ya think? Thanks for all you suggestions! Please send me more reviews!


	4. Enter the Pervert!

Kurai:Thanks for all you reviews!

* * *

Chapter four: Enter the pervert!

After the growling stomach incident we walked more down our path. Our paths was full ofbeautiful cherry trees at full bloom and was embeded in the sides of the path. I felt so happyShippo was holding my hand! I looked at him he was blushing madly."Shippo," I had asked "Are we walking in circles? We've past that rock several times already."

"I thought so also I was waiting for you to notice." Shippo answered I knew he hadn't noticed.

"Why don't we go this a way?" I directed him in between the cherry trees toward the forest.

"Wa.." he said as i pulled him.

I looked around us when we went to the forest. It was cold and full of death. All the trees were dead or dieing. I was getting worried about us, so i asked "Um. Shippo I don't think that we aren't supposed to be here. Did you notice how every thing here is dead?"

"Yeah. Let's run from here. This place really gives me the creeps." He replied as he pulledme out ofthere.

My foot got snaged by a root of a tree. The tree was pulling me! "Shippo HELP!" I yelled.I couldn't get my self free.

"I got ya." He said pulling my leg out. "Don't move. I'm gonna burn the root." I nodded. Shippo put his hand on the twig and it started burning. After the root let go of me he took his hand away. I was unscrached at least I thought. I looked at my leg. There was a a bite mark! I didn't want him to worried so i didn't tell him about it."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Let's just get out of here first!" I said as all the tree's roots and branches started chasing us as we ran away from there.

Later

After that we bumped into two hot springs! Kurai looked happy. I was glad sinceshe looked worried a while ago. "Yes! An open air bath! Is it okay if we take a break for a while?" she pleaded.

"Ok. Ok. Go, I'll go find us more food." I replied.

Kurai

"Wow! What an adventure so far! And to think I've just started this journey today! Amazing! I wonder where we are going. He never told me what paths we'd take." I thought to my self. I saw a wolf near by. "Hi there! Come here!" I called him. I took him here and gave him a bath too. He looked as if he had fainted. "Hmm. What should I name you? I know Kuroi. It sounds familiar from when i was born."

When I was done with my bath Shippo came. "Hi! What's that wolf doing here?" He had asked

"He's a wolf I found near by. I took him in." I replied happily.

"He looks like Tamamashii."

"Wait isn't he human?"

"Yes, but a few years ago he got bitted by a werewolf. Change back Tamamashii!"

The wolf transformed human. "WHA-!" I reacted. "Waa!" I blushed madly, he was naked. I ran into the forest, and came back when he was decent. I noticed that the was actuallytaller than me and Shippo.He wore aone of those military suits thatmatch the environment.I punched him in the face, which knocked him out.

After he came to he yelled at me. "What was that for!"

"You idiot! If you could change back then why did you willingly go to the bath whileI was there! Stupid!"

"You're the one who pulled me in there!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too"

"Okay. Okay stop it! Oy."Shippo interfered."This isn't geting us anywhere. Let's just find Kuma and hope we don't run into Mujo, Ok."

"Fine." Tamashii and I agreed.

"I enjoyed taking a bath with you." He whispered. POW! I punched him again, just enough so that his face was all bloody.

* * *

Kitusne: Another chapter finished. Help me inprove my work by writing Reviews please.


	5. Mujo is heartless and Zuku the Wolf Part...

Kitsune: 'ello again everybody. I'm really hungery. And i finaly got to logon yay!

* * *

Chapter Five: Mujo is heartless and Zuku the Wolf (Part I)

**Nothing in life comes without a concequence. For me, it was meeting Shippo (which I wanted), but what did I have to give in return?**

To imagine just a week ago, when i first left home, I was chased from home. It was dark and raining then. Zuku-chan was throwing me a party. She told me that it had been about 15 years ago since she found me. We had lived in a hut away from our tribe (which had hated us in the first place). They had hated me. I felt so mad that my rage consumed me. Sunset came. I tranformed human but a dark energy came off me and vanished. Zuku rushed to pick me up from falling and put me against the wall. We wondered what the energy or aura was or where it went off to. **That was a bad thing. We found out.** Nearly half of our tibe was wiped out by that dark something! They all (but Zuku) blamed it on me. It had happened several times in the past also but not this bad! The rest of the tribe rushed over to our hut. Zuku grabed my hand and ran. She tripped telling me to run. The rain got to me. Several days I wondered in the forrest sick finding something to eat and some shelter. I found the cave nearby and stayed there. That's when Shippo arrived a few days later.

"Kurai, wakey wakey!" Tamashii appered in front of me. "You've been day dreaming again." I looked at him he was starring down my shirt**. POW**! I punched him in the face. "Ow..." He throbed as a bump on his head appered.

"Oy, too much like his father." Shippo reacted seeing what had happened. "Oh,yeah, Kurai, could you come with me for a second?"

"Hm?" I blinked and followed him as we walked in the forest. Gladly away from Tamashii. "What's wrong?"

"That was my question. You've been daydreaming too often, are you alright?" He asked and hugged me.

"I'm okay. I think I'm always spacey."

He held me tighter and whispered in my ear "You can tell me anything. I won't tell" His plan worked. I had told him everything. I felt better. "One more thing if you see Mujo run. Okay? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Few hours later

I was in my human form again. I woke up from being thirsty the guys were asleep so i went alone to get water.When I headed back to camp a half deamon (i think) was in front of me. I couldn't see him very well. He grabed me and forced me against a bolder nearby.

"W-who are you! Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

He came close to my face and replied sinisterly. "I'm Mujo, and you must be Shippo's bitch!"

That's when Shippo and Tamashii arrived at the scene. "That's enough Mujo! I know you're not happy with me right now. Why?" Mujo got off me.

He came up to Shippo and pulled him to his face by his shirt (he was taller than Shippo). "You let her distract you from finding my sister! She must be killed!" He threw him down and ran back at me. He grabed me by the neck and started pulling me up strangling me in the process. I started to black out.

* * *

Kitsune: Well sorry for the misspellings! Stay tooned for more. Also please send reviews. And some ideas I starting to get a writer's block. 


	6. Mujo the heartless and Zuku the Wolf Par...

Kitsune:Welcome back thanks for the reviews and Ideas!

* * *

Chapter Six: Mujo the heartless and Zuku the Wolf (Part II) and when squirrels attack!

Tamashii ran to rescue Kurai but with a uppercut from Mujo he got knocked out! I got up (I was so sleepy) and tried to reascue Kurai.She was starting to zone out. A wolf deamon suddenly high jump kicks Mujo to the ground before I reached Kurai! It was a she! She looked really mad, and looked to be how Kurai described how Zuku looks like. She had brown hair, brown eyes that can scare you badly, and she looked to be my age. She was taller than me, but I was taller than Kurai.

She spoke. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET AWAY FROM HER!" For the first time (aside from when Kagome scoldes him) he looked scared! I was staring amazed at the site. "SIT DOWN!" He sat and even added a "Yes, Ma'am" Tamashii and I tried our best not to laugh at him. He gave us a deathly stare. "GO GET SOME WATER AND BANDAGES!" She yelled once more at Mujo. He ran. She burst off laughing after he left. "Did you see the look on his face, that was priceless!"

We all (except Kurai and Mujo) laughed together. I asked "You must be Zuku right? Kurai talked many good things about you."

She smiled. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I smelt you everywhere we went. You must of put the fire in the cave and gave her food to survive when she was sick. Am I right?"

"Yes, I did. You must me really trustworthy to Kurai. Her eyes look different when she looks or talks to you. Anyways, I should go."

"Wait!" Kurai said pulling on her arm. "What are you doing here? What happened at home?"

"Our house was burnt down. We aren't alowed to go back. I had to follow you anyways. Besides you'll still be like a little sister to me."

"Thanks..." Kurai fell back to sleep.

"Why don't you stay you could keep Mujo in control he might come after her again!" Tamashii said worried.

"I guess. Still, what is taking Mujo long?"

Then we heared a shouting in the forest. "Oh, no." Tamashii, Zuku and I said all at the same time. We all knew that was Mujo for sure!

"He can't even get water and bandages, without blowing a fuse!" Zuku said running towards the sound.

"Stay here Tamashii!" orderedhim as I ran with Zuku.

Where Mujo was...

"ARGG! DAMN SQUIRREL MANGY RODENTS! GIVE BACK THOSE BANDAGES! GRRR!" Mujo said slaughtering all the squirrels he could find. Those squirrels took all his stuff, incuding the bandages and were playing catch and monkey in the middle with him. "GIVE THOSE BACK! DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING SQUIRRELS!" The squirrels started to run away. "DAMN YOU! GIVE THOSE BACK! GRRR!" he shouted which ended up eccoing in the forest. He ran for them. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET HURT BADLY!"

When we arrived he was still chasing after the squirrels, and killing what come close to him. The squirrels were now scared and weren't playing around with him anymore they were just running for thier life! They even had already dropped his stuff. I shook my head.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THEY ALREADY DROPPED YOUR STUFF AND THE BANDAGES LET'S GO!" Zuku yelled at him again. He obeyed, as we went back to Kurai and Tamashii.

* * *

Kitsune: What do ya think is it ok? please send some reviews! 


	7. Finally,true love is confessed!

Kitsune: Well, now i finally got to chapter seven yay! Thanks for all the encouraging comments!  
Shippo: Hi!  
Kitsune: What are you doing here? Please, go back in the story. I can't write more if you're here!  
Shippo: Well...  
Kitsune: What?  
Shippo: Only if you give me a lollipop! Make that two!  
Kitsune: Fine here. Sigh. Well of to the story!

* * *

Chapter seven: Finally,true love is confessed!

Later

After Kurai wakes up, we all get in to a huge discussion! It was so big that Mujo got angry again. Luckily, Zuku kept him from getting too angry.

"We should go north!" Mujo says.

"No, south!" Zuku snaps back in his face.

They argued there over and over until i couldn't take it anymore! I started yelling at them and so did Kurai. We yelled together "Zuku, Mujo, QUIT YELLING!"

They became real quiet. We were extreamely suprised.They never had been so quiet together before. Tamashii stared at us. "WHAT?" we demanded from him.

"I-I-I, never mind" He stuttered. He was scared of us now. I was suprised of me self and the same with Kurai. "This is an awkward moment." He finally told us. "You two make a really good couple, now thst I think about it."

We blushed madly and both yelled at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT"

"Why, don't you two like each other?" Tamashii replied happliy as his revenge took place.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled at him again and ran seperate ways through the woods.

Meanwhile with Kurai

I ran 'till i found the hot springs again."I did like him. I truly loved him. I just didn't like that Tama just said that for me."

"So you do like him." I nodded as Zuku said this when she found me. "I saw you two in that nearly romantic moment you know." I blushed madly again.

"H-How'd you-"

"I followed you. I told Shippo and Tamashii already when you passed out."

"Thanks, Zuku. Thanks."

"It's okay. I think you picked a perfect mate."

"Huh! Where'd you get that idea?"

"By how well you two get along. At least you didn't pick Tamashii or Mujo."

"I think you and Mujo could balance each other well."

"Hey, we're talking about you, not me!"

"You like him don't you?" Now Zuku was the one blushing.

"OFCORSE NOT!"

"You do like him! I was just kidding but, you really like him!"

Over to Shippo

I ran all the way to a clearing. "Kurai, since I met you I instantly fell in love." I thought out loud.

"I knew you liked her!" Mujo said.

He was about to run when I told him, "Wait don't tell anyone."

He stayed. "Why do you like her?"

"I-I feel happy around her. She is the only other Kitsune that i know. Even though she's a half deamon she-she's so her self, happy, funny, and relaxing to be around. Also it's because i felt i met her before."

"Hm."

"Whada mean 'Hm?' Why do you like Zuku?"

He started blushing "Where'd you get that idea?"

"The look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look."

"You better not tell anyone!"

"Then don't yell! Tamashii might find out!"

* * *

Kitsune:Whada think? I wonder what I'm gonna write for the next chapter! So please send some reviews!


	8. Caught in Trouble!

Kitsune:Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8:Finding Kizu-ato 

After a while or so both Kurai and Shippo came back with Zuku and Mujo. All of their faces were extermely red. I felt really guilty of what i had said before. So I had told them "Sorry, for what i had said before."

"No, it's true" Kurai and Shippo had said together. "We did love each other. We just didn't admit it. Thanks to you we did."

The hugged each other. "Okay, okay. We get the point can we just find Kizu-ato now!" Mujo thundered trying to seperate us appart.

"Ok, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Zuku pursuaded.

Thus, we had packed up our camp started traveling again. We had passed many things through forests, and rivers! Then Kurai stopped at a waterfall. Zuku stopped too.

"What's wrong, Kurai?" Shippo asked kindly.

"T-that's our old pack's den." Zuku explained. Kurai ran quickly away from the place.

"That was? Where are they now?" I asked curiously.

"I think they are... There!" She jumped and attacked the wolf demon behind me. Blood and guts fell where he once stood.

"What the-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Mujo yelled at me. He took out the sword his father gave him, the Tetsusaiga, from its sheath. "WIND SCAR!" He had yelled as he swung his blade and winds came off hitting many of the wolf demons.

"Kurai!" Shippo yelled as Kurai got kidnaped by one of the wolf demons.

He had been the "new leader" after the one Kurai had killed. His eyes were pitch black, like coal. He was wearing armor, old armor. Kurai struggled in his grasp, trying to get her daggers.(her twin daggers are her **only** and favorite weapon of choice)

He spoke in a calm kind yet sinister way "Well, well, well, what **do** we have here? A fox demon, Zuku, a human and a sniffs huh? You there!" He pointed to Mujo. "You smell like a half blood too! Tell me your name!"

" Mujo, what is it to you!" He demanded.

"So strong for a mutt. I wish to challange you."

"What's in it for me?"

"Your blade vs. my claws.If you win you'll get Kurai back and you'll even be escorted out of here."

"What's the catch?"

"If you lose, you will loseyour life and Kurai will my new mate."

"WHAT" Shippo and Kurai yelled at him.

"What's so important about her? She's a half blood too." Mujo asked keeping his gaurd up.

"She had destroyed half our clan without even touching them. I want to harnish her power, for our child."

"What do you mean by 'OUR CHILD!'" Kurai yelled she kicked him in the leg tried to run, but she didn't kick him hard enough.

"You Wench!" He pushed a pressure point on her neck, which had knocked her out.He throwed a smoke bomb at the ground and the air turned all foggy. "Tomorrow meet me here, for our battle, Mujo!"

"Kurai! Where are you!" Shippo called for her. The smoke cleared,the demon and Kurai were gone.

"I'm sorry." I told Shippo. "They're gone."

"I've should of done something! Now, she's gone, and it's all my fault!" He said sadly.

"I'll fight in the challange." Mujo quietly murmured.

"YOU WILL!" Shippo cheared happily.

* * *

Kitsune: I wanna add a charater profile now! My first one is Kurai! Please send some reviews! 

Kurai  
Age: unknown but looks 2 years younger than Shippo (who looks now around 16)  
B-day: July 22 but year is unknown  
Description: Black hair untill her whitehairtips, Black ears, blue eyes, a little shorter than shippo, wears a blue kimono and the red jacket that shippo gave her.  
Abillitys: Odd Dark Powers that she's unable to control (yet) Fox fire, and Fox magic  
Favorite food: Ramen  
Favorite weapon: Twin Daggers  
Favorite drink: anything with alcohol (you'll find why out later)  
Favorite color: Blue  
Family : Also unknown(yet)


	9. Getting back Kurai!

Kitsune: Welcome back! Here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting Back Kurai! 

The next day I had to win back Kurai in a 'chalange.' I had to go fight him, Shippo does feel happy around her. It's better than him all moping around like last night! That was pathetic! Besides i really wanted to impress Zuku. Shippo was right about me liking her. I hadn't known i was blushing untill Zuku pointed it out. "Um, Mujo you're blushing." Then i noticed she had been too.

"You're bushing too!" I told her.

"So."

"Don't argue let's just train." Tamashii camly said like his father would do.

"I'll train him my ex-clan knows all my moves as i know thier's." Zuku anounced suddenly.

"Fine." I replied.

We took our battle stances, Zuku and I. We stared at each other for a while untill she dissappered! "Don't go easy on me just because i'm a girl!" she whispered, reappering behind me. "i'm one of the best of the clan!" She punched me in the back, hard. Then she dissappered again.

"FINE, I won't you'd better not either!" I yelled taking out my blade, which had transformed, and hitting in between two boulders. They crumbled, and smoke took over. "I can't see you and you can't see me now too. heh. heh."

She jumped out of the smoke and jumped kicked my face! "I don't need to see you I can smell you!" She pointed to her nose. 'I hadn't anticipated that she'd do that.' I thought in my mind.'I like this she puts up quite a fight!' She dissappered in the smoke again.

"Heh, heh. This is one fun match, but it's just about over. WIND SCAR!" I yelled aiming for the smoke. As the smoke cleared I noticed she wasn't there anymore instead it was that wolf demon again!

Earlier where Kurai is

I looked around, as i awoke. I was back in our old packs den. The smell of wolves covered the air. How much i had hated that smell. How much i had wanted to get out of here. I was tied, ropes covered my hands and feet. Then the wolf demon who had captured me, the son of the pack leader, Kogeki came. He sat in front of me. He wanted to give me food, but i spat it back athim."Damn it. I'm back here again." I thought out loud.

"Don't freat, dear. I'll kill your friend soon."Kogeki replied.

"Shut up, Kogeki."

"Now, now it's not time to fight dear. Since after I kill your friend, we'll get married."

"What! You freak no way is that ever gonna happen!"

"Just think of your condition. You shouldn't be able to talk to me this way."

"So, if you kill me he wouldn't fight you."

"Heh, you are smart aren't you?"

"Why you think you're soo smart, but you aren't."

He pulled me to his face, angerly, he said sinisterly. "Grrr! You bitch, you better be quiet, or you won't even see the battle between that half-breed and me."

"Why should I?"

He punched me, hard in the chest. Everything was fading. The last thing I saw was that he was too close to me, trying to take off the jacket Shippo gave me, but then the black aura from me took him of me. After that i everything went blank.

Present

The stench of his smell took the air. We came to look at each other face to face. He didn't have Kurai with him, and Zuku was missing! Where are they? I didn't like this feeling, of fear and malice. Shippo, Tamashii and I knew that he had the upper hand i this case and that he was keeping something from us.

"Heh, heh. You actually made it here." The wolf demon had said.

"What have you done with Zuku and Kurai?" Shippo and I yelled at him

"Um, Mujo, Zuku is right behind you." Tamashii spat.

I blushed. I hadn't known that. She was blushing too. "You realy need to train more, you couldn't evensence me here."

He came at me and pulled out a blade. "Wind Scar!" He yelled.

I jumped, the ground below me became rubble."What! I'm the only one who can do that!"

"His blade, I forgot to tell you, is a copying blade." Zuku explained.

"Great! You should of told me earlier!" I yelled at her.

"What are you doing aren't you gonna fight!" He came at me with his blade again. "Kogeki's Blade style, hurricane winds!" Tornados formed from his blade and followed me as a ran! "You litttle puppy, you can't win!"

"We should do something, Tama."Shippo wispered to Tamashii.

"I know."

"Let's sneak away while their fighting to find Kurai."

"Ok."

"I'm comming with you." Zuku said suddenly i know where she is."

Shippo ran off.

"Wait for us!" Zuku and Tama yelled.

Over with Kurai

I woke in a wedding dress! "What the hell!" I was shocked i knew he liked me before, i didn't think he liked me this much! I changed back in to my regular clothes after untied. "It was really easy to get out. He must be expecting this." I saw Tama and Zuku entering the cave. Good, nobody else is here. "Tama, Zuku over here!"

"We found you!" Tama said happily. I noticed that he was looking at my chest. I forgot tofix my shirt. I slaped him real hard. "OWW! I didn't mean too!"

"Yeah, right." Ifixed my shirt. His face was red. "Hiya Zuku! Let's go!"

"Yeah. Kogeki and Mujo are fighting."

"Where's Shippo?"

"He's still looking for you."

"Kurai!" Shippo said running after us.

"Stop Shippo!" Zuku yelped as he crashed into us.

"You ok?" Shippo asked me, helping me up.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

"What about us!" Zuku and Tama asked being stepped on by Shippo and Kurai.

"Sorry!" We helped them up too.

After that we ran towards Mujo and Kogeki, Zuku and I threw smoke bombs there. Zuku grabed Mujo as we ran way from there.

"Cowards!" Kogeki yelled at us.

* * *

Kitsune: So tell me what cha think? I'm gonna fix the first cupple of chapters. Oh yeah, this time it's Tamashii's profile! 

Name: Tamashii (meaning dream i think)  
Age:17  
B-day:December 20  
Race: Werewolf  
Description: 2nd tallest looks alot like miroku in the show  
Abillitys:changes into a wolf,and everthing that Miroku can do  
Favorite food: anything his mom makes  
Favorite weapon: his father's staff  
Favorite drink: sake  
Favorite color: yellow  
Family : Sango (mom),Miroku (Dad), and Kuma (big brother)


End file.
